A Big Mistake?
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: What happens when two sets of friends place bets on who can sleep with who first? What romance,laughter and drama will come of these bet? Will it end in love or loss? John/Stacy, Randy/Torrie, Mike/Maryse, Alex/Alicia x
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I have some inspiration today, I really don't know where it has come from... :) x x x_**

* * *

As I entered the catering area on Raw that Monday Night, my eyes were instantly drawn to the diva's table, which was occupied by four women, three blondes and one red head, but my gaze rested on the blonde beauty that was known as Stacy Keibler, her blonde hair curled, it rested on her shoulders, as my eyes raked down her body slowly, I took in all of her beautiful curves, boy, her legs did go on for days, someone told me they were 42 inches, hell what they could do to a man, as I noted how short her skirt was, it gave the world a tantiizing view of her long never ending legs.

When I eventually looked back to my table it had been occupied by three other dark haired WWE superstars, my best friend, The Viper Randy Orton, the annoying one, sorry the awesome one The Miz and his protege Alex Riley also known as A-Ry, and as I watched them they were doing exactly what I had been doing only a few moments previously, I knew exactly which ones they were checking out, for Randy it would be Torrie, Stacy's best friend, for Mike it would definitely be Maryse he showed no attempt to hide what he felt for her and then there was A-Ry the naive one, he was checking out Alicia Foxx.

* * *

I roll my eyes as I look across at the table of WWE superstars that are sitting on the opposite side of the catering area from me and my friends, in fairness the room is packed full of other WWE superstars and Diva's, but I have to be modest we are the hottest Diva's in the room and they are the hottest WWE superstars in the room, except we all knew they were arrogant and cocky, but maybe just maybe that's what we liked in our men. I bite my lip as I look in John Cena's general direction, _"Break me off a piece of that, I'd so take him home and celebrate him winning his tenth WWE championship reign..." _Which gained a laugh off my friends, little did they know I meant it, he had a beautiful body which I wouldn't mind be aquainted with.

* * *

_"Can you imagine, getting up close and personal with Torrie, now that would be.. Wait no, I don't want you imagining that, she's mine" _I say a little bit defensively even though the three males haven't even commented on the blonde, she was the prettiest diva in the WWE in my opinion, but I might just be biased, just a little bit, as I look over at her and she's smiling and laughing with her friends, I sigh silently while watching her.

* * *

_"You have got to be kidding me, Randy is totally the hottest one on that table, have you seen his body? Plus every girl wants a bad boy, and he could be mine anyday..." _I laugh, to which my female company roll their eyes at, I feel like I talk about him too much.

_"I would so have a chance with her! I mean I am The Miz and I'm awesome" _I smirk as my friends laugh, _"It's true, I'd rock her Canadian-French world, and then she'd be telling the world I'm awesome" _I state to which all three of my male colleagues reply, _"Dream on..."_

* * *

It's like I can sense his blue eyes boring a hole into me, the heat rises in the room the second out eyes connect and he smirks, how can someone effect you so much, when they are sitting all the way on the opposite side of the room, I can feel myself start to blush as his eyes linger down my body, I look away quickly, damn he knows he's affected me. Was I stupid? He told me he wanted me and I denied him, but deep down I knew I wanted him.

* * *

I shyly look over again at the table, Alicia was stunning, she'd never notice a guy like me, I see the kind of guys that go up and talk to her like Cody, so why would she ever look at me, it's in that moment that she looks over and blows me a kiss, I look away, I possibly think I might actually be blushing. I am a man, I can't be blushing and I can't tell my friends that, they seem so confident when it comes to women then there's me...

* * *

_"Aw, did you see that? He looked so shy when I blew him a kiss" _I comment to my girls, _"He's probably a player just like the rest of that table" _Stacy responds, I can't tell if she's joking or not, Alex seemed too shy and nice for that, but I'm sure I could change that.

* * *

I place an american dollar on the table and smirk, _"That's what the winner gets" _I say smugly.

_"The winner of what?" _ The other three men look at me in a unified confusion, _"Of the bet, obviously..."_

Little did Mike and the rest of the WWE Superstars on his table know was that the WWE Diva's had made a bet of their own, two can definitely play that game...

* * *

**_A/N 2:I know there is a lot of these stories out there, but I love them! Please give it a chance, let me know what you think, please Read and Review :) x x x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you once again to therealchamps, my time is now and Ainat for your awesome reviews! **_

_**Here is Chapter 2, Hope you like it... x x x**_

* * *

There's a different feeling around this arena, even though WWE was in my home town tonight, it was a Friday Night, this was the home of Smackdown, and tonight there was a super show for the blue brand just as it had been on Monday Night for the red brand, my home, Raw, and as the WWE Champion, I had to be here to appear on both shows, most of the other superstar's and diva's where there too, except I'm pretty sure I would be defending my championship in the main event, possibly in a triple threat match, again, I sigh, I'd never seen the creative teams management but did John Laurinitus in the creative room have no creativity? The fans wanted something more than to see me defend against Randy, again, I add sadly as much fun I had in the ring with him.

"_I heard we have a match tonight.." _I turn to face the voice that has just spoken tauntingly to me, I smile, it's not who I was expecting I half expected my best friend to be there as I thought about him earlier or maybe even Mike but it's not, _"How ironic.. Your home town and you're gonna lose to me" _The man carries on andI simply laugh before commenting back, _"We'll see Punk, in the ring tonight..." _He simply turns on his heel, a low chuckling as he walks away.

* * *

As I walk along the corridors of yet another arena, I spot him standing alone for the first time since the bet was made on Monday night, as I walk down the corridor towards him, it's not the first time I felt quite in awe of this man, his stature, his stance, him being the best in this business as his WWE championship title reflects this, he's not facing me but I can see his broad shoulders, his cropped dark brown hair as his hand runs through it as the man he was just talking to walked away.

He turned faster than I expected him to at the sound of my footprints getting closer to him, his blue eyes sparkled as he gave me a small smile before I started to speak, _"Hi John" _I was doing my best to try and keep the nervousness out of my voice but I'm sure he could sense I was nervous, who wouldn't be around him? _"Stacy.." _I could have just melted in that moment, the way he said my name, it sounded so sexy coming out of his mouth, _"Are you ok?" _The blue eyed man ventured after I started day dreaming about him, his voice sounded softer than it normally did, as I looked up into his eyes once again, _"Yeah, sorry, I just wanted to say Congratulations on becoming the champion again, you deserve it.." _I say sweetly and he smiled warmly back at me, _"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you..." _I thought he'd be spitting lines, but that sounded genuinely warm and honest, that twice in what a minute, that John Cena has made me want to melt into his arms.

* * *

"_John, there you are, you coming?" _I said as I reached the doors to the gym area as I spotted him talking to the blonde he flirting with,he was the closest one to winning the bet we had made in the catering area of Monday Night Raw, there was no way I would let him win this bet, the rest of the guys think he will though, I mean he's John Cena, what woman in there right mind didn't find him attractive?

I can sense his annoyance from afar, as he looks over at the blonde, _"No rest for the wicked.." _I hear him mumble to her, _"See you later, maybe?" _She asks optimistically as John gives her one of his signature smiles, _"Sure I'd like that.. _He responds before walking slowly towards me smiling, leaving her with a bigger smile on her face before she turned and disappeared down the corridor, possibly to tell her friends what just transpired with John.

Damn Cena was good, he was real good.

"_Oh I hope you're not too annoyed about me interrupting your rendezvous with the lovely Miss Keibler" _I say as soon as we have entered the gym, and he smirks, _"Just in case you missed it, she wants to see me later! Least I'm getting somewhere with my blonde, how are you doing with yours? Have you spoke to her yet? Or wait does she even want to talk to you?" _I can see him smirking as he lay down on the bench, I storm out of the gym leaving Cena alone to do his weights before his match later on with CM Punk.

As I storm off down the corridor, it isn't long until I have collided with someone.

Her.

* * *

"_Mike, where's the fire?" _I ask him as I regain my balance by placing my hands on his muscular arms to keep me upright instead of colliding with the wall which was a mere inch behind us, almost instantly I can feel his hands brush against my uncovered skin near my waist.

"_Maryse, I'm sorry I didn't see you there" _The bright blue eyed mad said apologetically, he actual did look sorry, and he didn't see me? That's a first, normally his eyes would seek out mine through the crowds.

"_It's ok, no damage was done..." _I say as I glance down at my body to see no scratches or scrapes, I knew there wasn't any in the first place, I can feel his eyes lingering on my body, there was a time that this would annoy me as it was about his ego, wanting the sexiest girls, as as I am the sexiest diva he had no choice in wanting me but now it's welcoming.

"_You look tense, are you ok?" _I ask him once our eyes reconnect, it feels like an eternity until he speaks again, _"I'm fine, just got some stuff going on..." _He says, but he didn't move his hands away from my body, but then again neither had I, my hands were still placed gently against his muscular arms.

"_Well maybe I can help you" _I breath out slowly, his eyebrow raised slightly, _"Help me with what?" _He asks curiously, _"Relax" _I simply say before decreasing the gap between us and reach up to brush my lips against his softly.

"_I've got to go, my match is up next..." _I say as I pull away from our brief embrace, leaving him standing there dumbfounded and speechless for the first time since I've met him as I walk away towards the gorilla position to regain my Diva's Championship.

* * *

_**A/N 2: You know the drill by now guys, please Read and Review as always x x x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates, Work Sucks :( But I think now it's the weekend I'm feeling inspired once again!**_

_**Here's my new chapter, enjoy x x x**_

* * *

"Well_ it's official, I'm definitely going to win this bet" _I say happily to the brown haired male on the other side of the room, who turns instantly turns to face me, _"And why's that Michael?" _I hear him respond instantly unamused, _"Because I got to first base with a certain platinum blonde less than 5 minutes ago before her match..." _I smirk, _"What? Mike what have you been on? I don't think Maryse would come within a mile of you!" _I scoff, _"Well, Alex, when you actually speak to Alicia let me know.." _I say, I didn't mean to be cruel but he had just offended me by not believing Maryse would actually come near me, when I know it happened.

As I look at the television set by the side of me, the crowd are cheering, the platinum blonde diva had just won the Diva's championship, I look back towards my friend, _"On that note, I might actually be busy tonight, but good luck with Alicia man..." _I say as I slip out the door leaving the brown haired man alone.

* * *

_"Our girl Maryse beat that witch McCool!" _I Smile as we watch the television set out in catering, but when I look back to the table the two other diva's presently sitting with me were clearly distracted by our present situation, _" Why isn't Alex like any of the other guys? I get within a mile of him and he practically runs away.." _The red headed diva asks me and Stacy once I have placed my focus back on them.

_"Maybe you need to be the one to make the first move" _I suggest, I don't think the red head really liked the idea as I saw her roll her eyes. But something else has caught my eye, a certain Mr Randy Orton making his way over to the drinks bar.

_"Think I might go take my own advice, excuse me ladies" _I stand up slowly, setting my feet into motion towards the dark haired male standing less than a foot away from me now, I see what he's going after, I reach out for the bottle of water and that's when I feel his fingers over- lapping on mine, his eyes connect with mine and our fingers are still over-lapping, _"Sorry Torrie, I didn't notice you were here" _I hear him say.

* * *

It was a lie, I had noticed her, why did she think I was alone?

Her nimble fingers beneath mine feel so silky soft, I smile at her, _"It's ok, you can have it" _She says motioning to the water infront of us, _"Oh no, Torrie it's all yours.." _I say as I lift my fingers off hers, _"Guess I owe you" _I hear her say as I turn to leave, _"Maybe we can go for a drink sometime?" _I hear her heavenly voice ask, I smirk before turning around to face her smiling, _"Sounds like a plan, see you around Torrie"_

* * *

_"I can't believe you just asked Randy Orton out!" _I heard the red head say as I rejoined the table we were sitting on, _"Well Foxy, it looks like it is just you and the new diva's champion that haven't got anywhere with your boys...Guess you need to make a move"_

_"Oh i got me some of the soon-to-be WWE Champion, don't you worry about me!" _I hear my best friend say as she sat down next to me, smiling with her Diva's championship around her waist.

What was I going to do? I wasn't shy but Alex Riley was, I was going to have to work some magic on that boy!

* * *

As I walked into the hallway, I kick my feet along the floor, _"What am I going to do?" _I'm talking to myself as no one else is around, Mike has gone off to find Maryse, he's apparently got to first base with her, John and Stacy are atleast talking and I'm pretty sure Randy is working on Torrie.

What am I going to do?

Why did I even take this bet?

The other guys had things going for them, what did I have?

* * *

_**A/N 2: Sorry It's short, the next update will be longer! **_

_**Please Read And Review as always x x x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Woohoo, weekend inspiration, you have to love it! **_

_**So here's my new chapter! It's short but I hope you enjoy it! x x x**_

* * *

I looked so stupid, I took a deep breath before I started, "_Look, here's the thing Alicia, I'm not the most confident guy in the world, or even here, but I really like you, maybe we could get something to eat one night after the show?" _I was standing here talking to myself, how pathetic and lame did I sound? If anyone saw me now, they'd laugh, especially her.

"_Well looks like we've got a date then" _I heard a voice behind me say, as I turned around slowly, and there the red head stood, _"Alicia I-" _I started to say but my words managed to fail me again.

* * *

How sweet was he? He seemed so genuniely cute, I couldn't help but smile at his dumbfoundedness.

"_I guess we can go out tonight then?" _I smile, he was so cute he looked nervous nothing like his persona on TV that the fans get to see, _"Yeah sure, that would be great" _He responded more confidently than he had been before, I stood on the spot watching him disappear out of sight, slightly relieved that he'd made a move, kinda, in his own way.

I was on my way... This bet was getting rolling.

* * *

"_So" _I started as I leaned into the woman in front of me who was occupying herself with picking the salad in front of her, it clearly looked like she wasn't interested in it, _"I heard congratulations were in order" _I continued as I sat down next to her, she placed her fork down before looking in my direction, _"Well what can I say? I thought one of us should be winning by now.." _Oh she was good, I loved a fiesty Maryse.

* * *

"_Is that all?" _I ask the blue eyed man sitting next to me, he looked dare I say hurt, _"I was thinking we could get some drinks to celebrate?" _He countered shaking off the hurt I saw flash across his eyes, it melted away the second he started to smirk, he knew I woudl say yes, He wasn't stupid, I had to give him props, he tried, and at this rate I'd win the bet with the girls, _"I thought you'd never ask..." _Oh I was definitely close to winning..._"Let's go then"_ I said as I stood up waiting for him to respond.

* * *

I grabbed her arm lightly as I walked past the beautiful blonde, I smiled as she looked up and realised it was me, _" I have something for you.."_ I tell her still smiling at her_ "Oh, really? And what would that be champ?" _ She smiled back at me, _"This" _It takes me less than a second to place my lips on hers.

* * *

What was going on? John Cena was kissing me? Was I dreaming?

_"John?" _I asked, as our kiss came to an end, _"I thought we could get something to eat?" _I heard him ask, it was a dream come true. John Cena had just asked me out, _"Yeah I'd love to.." _I smile as I tip toe up to kiss him again, it was the perfect situation, his lips felt perfect against mine.

* * *

As I walked around the arena today I was confused, everywhere I went I could see these new couples being formed, I shook my head when I thought about it; first I heard Randy ask Torrie out, Maryse was kissing Mike yesterday, I thought she hated him, I saw John and Stacy interact the other day and they seemed to be in a world of their own, and then today even Alex Riley, the shyiest guy I knew around here asked out Alicia Fox!

What was the world coming to?

And what was I not getting?

There was something suspicious going on... I had to find out what it was!

* * *

_**A/N 2: **__**Please Read And Review as always x x x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you to therealchamps, my time is now, Ainat and Queen Extreme for the reviews on my last chapter! Sorry it's on the short side, it's more of a song based chapter... So here's my latest chapter for you my lovelies :) x x x**_

* * *

_**My mind's telling me no  
But my body, my body's telling me yes  
Baby, I don't wanna hurt nobody  
But there is something that I must confess to you**_

It wasn't surprising that we all ended up at the same place, but surely to anyone else this had to be suspicious, four couples that only the other week didn't exist. But it was real, I think the bet went out the window I heard the first verse of the first song in the club.

_**I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump n' grind  
I don't see nothing wrong  
I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump n' grind  
I don't see nothing wrong**_

It was a fitting song as I didn't see anything wrong with a little bump 'n' grind, especially with the woman in front of me, she looked visibly stunning, I really don't know how she did it, I didn't really care all I knew was I was enthralled by her, as I lean into her slender body slipping my muscular arm around her slender waist.

* * *

_**Lookie here, see I know, just what you want  
And I know, just what you need girl so baby, bring your body to me  
I'm not fooling around with you  
Baby, my love is true with you is where I wanna be**_

I smirked as I heard the song, as I watch her, and I find her staring at me, _"Well, I guess someone must have read our minds..." _I mutter aloud as I decrease the space between us, we were like magnet attracting as the next thing I knew was her body was touching mine, her lips were on mine, and it was like I was in heaven.

_**Girl, you need someone, someone like me, yeah**_  
_**To satisfy your every need**_

_**I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump n' grind**_  
_**I don't see nothing wrong**_  
_**I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump n' grind**_

_**I don't see nothing wrong**_

Who ever said heaven was a place on earth, was wrong, because this kiss was an out of this world experience and how bad was it this wouldn't be happening if there wasn't that bet, but this wasn't about sex for me, well I've been telling myself it isn't as I don't want to get attached to him.. And I was falling.. Fast...

* * *

_**You say, he's not treating you right**_  
_**Lady, spend the night, I'll love you, like you need to be loved**_  
_**No need to look no more**_  
_**Because I've opened up my door, you'll never want another love**_

_**You see you need someone, someone like me, yeah**_  
_**To make love to you, baby, constantly**_

I make eye contact with the woman standing to the left of me and nod my head in the direction of one couple dancing closely and the other making out like school children. And there was a look of disbelief on the face of my man standing next to me, he didn't seem impressed, and I was half suspicious of his actions.

_**I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump n' grind**_  
_**I don't see nothing wrong**_  
_**I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump n' grind**_  
_**I don't see nothing wrong**_

How did Mike make everything look so easy, there he was with the new Diva's champion making out in the middle of a packed club with no care in the world and I could barely get the words out to speak to the red head next to me at the bar.

* * *

_**I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump n' grind  
I don't see nothing wrong  
I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump n' grind  
I don't see nothing wrong  
**_

This bet was getting interesting, as I watch the other three couples I wonder what tonight will hold for all of us, well for Mike and Maryse, I think she's winning this bet.. she had Mike hook, line and sinker by the looks of it.

_**I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump n' grind  
I don't see nothing wrong**_

As I lean in towards Torrie I notice her attention is not on me like mine is on her but hers is on Mike and Maryse, and then I look across and see John and Stacy, and I had to hand it to the guy, he was suave, girls fell for his charms and good looks in a heartbeat and guess tonight was no different, but I couldn't help but why was she staring at the intently? Did she want me to make a move?

I did think I was going to until she Alicia came across and excused Torrie by saying they had to go to the bathroom, little did I know the same thing had been uttered by Stacy and Maryse to my other two friends on the other side of the club.

* * *

"_Look, the bet has to stop, this is gone too far..." _It was a statement echoed by two couples that night, just not in front of one another.

" _A bet, now I get it..." _I whisper as I stood outside of the bathroom door and heard the women speak to one another.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review as always x x x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I have to say a BIG thank you to; Ainat, my time is now, therealchamps and LitasaultStratusfactitheron for your reviews! They always inspire me to keep writing so THANKYOU! x x x**_

* * *

"_Ok, did anyone else hear that?" _I looked at the three other women who occupied the toilet area with me, _"I swear there was someone near the door.." _and it was just like that, we all launched ourselves at the door opening it, bracing ourselves to see who had heard what we had just been talking about, and we all looked around and there was no one in the alleyway leading back into the club's dance floor area.

"_Guess I must have just been imagining it..Anyway, we better get going the guys might get suspicious..." _I say as we all lock eyes, and we all nod and go our separate ways to find the guys where we had left them.

* * *

"_Ah there you are beautiful, I thought you'd left me.." _He feigns a wounded voice, as he slips his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, I can't help by smile, there is something about when I'm in his arms, I feel safe, something I've never felt before, and as much as I try to fight it, I really can't deny how awesome he really is, as much as I tried to deny wanting him, I'm falling and fast.

"_You ok Maryse?" _I ask the woman standing within a mere inch of my existence, she smiles back at me reassuringly but the smile she gives me doesn't reach her eyes, I feel slightly suspicious but I let it go, I finally got the girl to acknowledge my existence, I couldn't mess this up, _"Want another drink?" _I hear her ask, I smirk, _"I have a better idea" _I say as I lead her towards the exit of the club.

* * *

"_Omg, John I'm so sorry, there was a really big queue..." _I say as I am within speaking distance of him, I can see the second his eyes light up as he sees me again, _"There you are baby girl" _His voice is heavenly, how could this ever be a bet? I shake my head it goes unnoticed by him, but not by somebody else, I can see someone staring right at me, he's scary looking, and he's not a fan of the man I am standing next to me.

"_And this is for you.." _I say to the blonde haired, long legged woman to the side of me, holding out a glass of champagne, she smiles, she's blushing as she takes it from me, _"What is this for?" _I hear her reply shyly, _"Just for being you.." _This moment feels too good to be true.

* * *

It was at that moment I looked around the crowded club but all I could see were these three couples, Who didn't exist before last week when I had seen them all practically making out, one couple is missing though, but now I find out there's a bet involved, this would definitely bruise the ego's of some of the biggest ego's in this company, I smirk, oh boy, I was going to have fun. The damage I could do with this secret...

* * *

As I wonder back to where I was before, I lock eyes with the red head who I had just been in the bathroom area with, her and her so called "other half" are laughing about something, they seem to be having the time of there lives, where as I am staring at Randy, who seems different than than he was before, he feels stiff as I stand next to him, my mind wonders back to us coming out of the bathroom and me thinking I heard something, what if it was Randy? What if he knew about the bet? I shudder at the thought, I look up to find him staring, but not at me, but at someone else...

_"Randy, baby, you ok?" _I ask, and he turns his gaze back to me and his facial features soften, _"Yeah gorgeous I'm fine, I mean I'm here with you, why wouldn't I be?" _Randy Orton was the sweetest guy I knew, my heart felt like it could actually swoon right now, as if it felt like it skipped a beat.

_"Alicia, do you, erm, fancy getting out of here?" _I hear myself say, wow, I could actually talk to her... She smiles, she doesn't say anything she just let's me lead the way out of this place, leaving Torrie and Randy behind, I smile, maybe tonight would be my lucky night...

* * *

Someone once told me, every story had a happy ending, and if your story doesn't then it isn't finished, but in this case, I'd rather be the bearer of bad news...

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review as always x x x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Once again, I would like to thank therealchamps and Ainat for your reviews, you guys are awesome! x x x**_

_**So here is my new (shortish) chapter... :) x x x**_

* * *

"_Look, I was stupid, I didn't want commitment..." _He said honestly, it was the truth after all or so he says, as he try to reach out to her.

"_And what you do now?" _The beautiful woman infront of him scoffs back and it makes me smile.

"_I'm a changed guy now... Give me one more chance, I promise I'll prove it to you" _I can hear his voice almost pleading with her as I can feel his heart about to break, for the first time I think he was in love...

To tell you the story of how they got here, we have to go back a few hours...

* * *

"_You're crazy you know that.." _I heard the dark haired man in front of me say as he was lacing up his ring boots,_"So you think the girls have a bet on the guys?" _His eyes narrowed as he turned to face me, he looked sceptical, and just shook his head, _"It's true, I heard them last night while we all in the club, apparently this bet has gone to far.. whatever what means..." _He didn't seem to believe me, I would have to make him believe me, he needed to be brought down a peg or two, he believed he was a legend killer, where as everyone knew I was better than him...

* * *

As she stretched out, she caught sight on him in the mirror and she smiled, _"Well look what the cat dragged in..." _She jokes as he moves closer to her, _"I thought I'd come and see how you were after last night, And I know you missed me this morning.." _I roll my eyes, he is such a jackass, _"Oh not nearly as much as you missed your reflection quite clearly..." _He mutter as she catches him watching himself in the mirror to which he just laughs and smirks at the platinum blonde in front of him, as he slips his arm around her waist.

_"Hey Mike, can we talk?" _They both spun around to meet the annoying one's best friend also known as Alex Riley, Mike's protege, I watch as Maryse smile at him, and he merely stares right through her blankly, Ok.. That was weird, I thought he was supposed to be the nicer one out of Mike and him.

_"Yeah sure..." _I heard Mike respond to Alex before turning to face the woman,_"Sorry to hit and run, I'll see you later" _he says before kissing her cheek and wondering off with Alex.

* * *

_"So apparently, the girls have a bet on you guys..." _He heard his friend say as I walked away from the two jackasses, "_And let me guess, he told you?" _He pointed in the direction of a disappearing version of me I think, which meant he was rewarded with a nod to his answer.

_"Even if it's true, it's not like we haven't done anything worse... I mean we're doing a bet too..." _I heard the brown haired man answer back.

What I didn't realise was somebody had heard him and Randy talking, these walls had ears and so did I, and I probably would fill the girls in on the bet details, as the gentleman that I am.

* * *

_"Well, they were in the middle of the hallway talking about how they were doing a bet too..." _Their friend had filled them in on what she had overheard from me and Randy and she was not impressed, _"I mean yeah we're doing one too, but at least we knew when to end ours, whereas they're still doing there's!"_

_"Now we need to find out who else knows about this bet..." _She eventually spoke again after a brief moment of silence.

And that was when I appeared out of nowhere, "_Well I can fill you in on your bet and there's kids..." _I stated so matter of factly.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Make sure you leave me suggestions as to who you think the person was to overheard the guys :) And which couple you think is heading towards disaster first! x **_

_**Please Read and Review as always x x x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you to my regular readers and reviewers, you know who you are! and I love you lots! **_

_**So here is Chapter 8! There will be revelations in this chapter, we'll see if anyone's suggestions were correct!**_

* * *

_"Well, they were in the middle of the hallway talking about how they were doing a bet too..." _The platinum blonde woman had filled them all in on what she had overheard from another superstar and Randy Orton and she was not impressed, but then again none of the women looked impressed.

_"I mean yeah we're doing one too, but at least we knew when to end ours, whereas they're still doing there's!" _She said rather angrily, she was falling for Mike and she knew it.

_"Now we need to find out who else knows about this bet..." _She eventually spoke again after a brief moment of silence, as if she had regained her calmness.

* * *

And that was when I appeared out of nowhere, "_Well I can fill you in on your bet and there's kids..." _I stated so matter of factly.

As all four women turned to face me, _"You" _They all said at the same time, _"How? Why?" _I hear the diva's asked.

"_Well I am the WWE Champion.. I am the eyes and ears of this place, and plus all your precious beloveds needed to be brought down a peg or too..." _I start to explain, _"Plus, it's all rather pathetic, least you girls came to your senses, before this got serious...Right?" _I say putting my hand up, I was only the messenger after all.

"_Sorry girls, but Maryse, if you ever need a date, I'm sure I can arrange that!" _I blow her a kiss, before leaving the room where the women were standing, and I can he hear her scoff, I seriously don't understand how any of them can like the men they do...

* * *

I replay the scene in my head, I don't know where it all went wrong, I still don't understand how she found out about the bet...

That stupid bet...

"_Look, I was stupid, I didn't want commitment..." _I said honestly, it was the truth after all as I try to reach out to her.

"_And what you do now?" _The beautiful Platinum blonde woman in front of me scoffs back and it makes me smile.

"_I'm a changed guy now... Give me one more chance, I promise I'll prove it to you" _I can hear my own voice almost pleading with her as I can feel my heart about to break, for the first time I think I was in love...

"_The worse thing is, I thought I was just as bad as you, because the girls made a bet too, but least we called ours off, because I realised my feelings for you were real, whereas I guess yours aren't" _ After Maryse said her piece she'd left, and it was like having my heart stomped on by one of her stilettos as I hear them stomp away down the corridor.

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps walking towards me, and in front of me stood the arrogant, son of a bitch, the WWE Champion...

"_What do you want Punk, I'm not in the mood..." _I sound angry.

"_I wanted to say thank you..." _He sounds cocky and arrogant.

"_Thank you? What for? For not laying some smacks on you?" _I ask irritated.

"_For failing in front of Maryse... Now she's going to get with a real man..." _He said maliciously.

I wanted to kill him.. Maryse would never go with him, I knew she was better than that, or so I thought, as I watched the smug git leave and he was approaching the platinum blonde, and she wasn't in a hurry to leave.

I hated him, and yeah I was a jackass and made that bet with my friends, but it didn't mean I didn't love her...

* * *

_"Look, I just want to say thank you for telling us girls what was going on..." _I said to the current WWE Champion, and in some ways I was being honest, I just didn't trust him, even if he had told the truth.

I guess I just wanted someone to fight for me, to say I was their one, that they loved just me and no one else, but I guess I won't get that happy ending.

_"So how about that drink?" _He asks me point blank, and part of me wants to say yes, but there's a bigger part of me that wants to say no.

The worse part, before I can say no, the current WWE Champion has been laid out and is on the floor, and my eyes have locked with his, I gasp, yes we work in a violent industry but Michael Mizanin didn't usually fight according to the rumours. _"You're the only woman I'll ever fight for, Maryse, I'm sorry, the bet was stupid, and I am so sorry, I've never felt this way before, I love you, Maryse Ouellet, I am so in love with you..." _Oh my god, he just put his heart on the line for me, and either I am totally stupid or I am in love, either way I'm screwed, _"You're not forgiven..." _I say, as I watch his face drop, _"That bet was stupid, but any guy that will punch CM Punk in the face for me, might just be worth it..." _I say, as the distance between us is barely an inch, _"I-" _He starts to speak again, _" I love you too" _I say as I feel his hand snaked it's way to the small of my back, pulling me in for a kiss.

* * *

_"Are you vibrating or are you just happy to see me?" _I hear her ask me after our kiss has finished and I smile sheepishly before taking my phone out of my pocket, _"Alex, I'm a little bit busy..." _I started, but I couldn't continue, _"What?" _I laugh, _"Wait so Alicia's going out with you because she pity's you..." _To which my platinum blonde Maryse hits me, and takes my phone, _"Ow" _I mutter to which she smiles sweetly at me, _"Alex she isn't going out with you because she pity's you.. She does like you, even if you're bet was stupid like ours was..." _I raise my eyebrow as she hands my phone back, _"Ok, about an hour ago, you were going to kill me, since then you've actually told me you love me and you've just been nice to my best friend, where is Maryse and what have you done with her?" _I joke, _"She could go out with Punk if you want instead" _To which I see he is just getting to his feet and walking away shaking his head, his plan had just been undone, _"No that's ok.. She can go out with me for a drink though..." _I smile as she entwines her hand in mine, _"I'd love to..."_

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review as always x x x**_

_****__**P.s The Next few chapters will focus on indiviual pairings! So don't worry, they will all get a chance to shine or fall x x x**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**_** sorry for the slow update times you guys! **_

_**Me and technology have a love-hate relationship at best of times!**_

_**BUT thank you all, once again for your fantastic reviews :)**_

_**P.S This is a short chapter sorryyy! x x x**_

* * *

_"Alicia, you weren't supposed to find out.." _I say, it is the truth, but I knew it would aggrivate her.

_"What? How was I not going to find out when you guys were bragging about it!" _Her response was equally as true as my original statement.

_"It wasn't like that Alicia..." _I say as I try to reason with her.

_"So what was it like Alex!" _She questions me as she steps closer to me.

_"Alicia..." _I breath out her name, How I love saying her name.

_"It's not like you didn't do a bet to Alicia"_ And there was the awkaward pause as we both know it's true, so I carry on, "_But there's no way I could ever get a girl like you on my own... Look at me and then look at you" _I say honestly, it was the truth after all, how would me, the freak get a girl as amazing as Alicia Foxx.

_"Alex, shut up!" _She sounds angry, great just what I was going for.

_" Alicia-" _I start to say as she steps forward once again, and before I can speak again, her lips meet mine, soft and sweet.

**_Kiss... Kiss... Kiss..._**

_"Ok,... That wasn't what I expected to happen,," _I say, I still felt almost out of breath when she pulled away.

_"Alex,I like you, you didn't need to have a bet for me to like you..." _She responds softly, and I feel pathetic.

_"I don't need your pity Alicia, I'm a loser I get it.." _I say rather harshly I response to her previous comment.

_"Alex"_ She places her hand upon my arm, "No,_ you are not! You're a great guy" _The worse thing she could have ever said to me, a great guy? That's normally brush off line..

_"Fancy grabbing something to eat?" _She says, _"Sounds good.." _I respond as I feel her arm link with mine.

_"I just need to grab my bag.. Meet you in the car oark?" _She flashes me a smile as she flounces away.

* * *

_"Alex, I'm a little bit busy..." _The voice on the other side of the phone said to me.

_"No Mike, don't hang up, I need your help, Alicia wants to get food- I honestly think it's because she actually pity's me... What do I do?" _Which causes my best friend to laugh.

_"What?" _He laughs, _"Wait so Alicia's going out with you because she pity's you..." _He tries to clarify.

_"Ow" _I hear him mutter into the phone, And another voice is on the line, _"Alex she isn't going out with you because she pity's you.. She does like you, even if you're bet was stupid like ours was..." _The platinum blonde woman explains to me on the phone.

_"Thanks, Maryse..." _I say as I hang up, what just happened? I got my ideal woman, and her best friend was nice to me?

This bet has changed a lot of things.

As I place my phone back into my pocket, I heard her voice again, _"You ready to go?" _I smile at the red headed diva, _"Sure..."_

She smiles back at me, and I start to think maybe Maryse was right.. Alicia did like me...

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review as always :) x x x**_


End file.
